Entrevista a las Ppgz y a los Rrbz
by blossomxbrick041999
Summary: boomer creo que tú le podrías hacer competencia a la gorra de Brick Jajajajajaja.
1. Conociéndose y preguntando

_**Entrevista a las Ppgz Y a los Rrbz**_

_Lo que esta en negrita son las acciones __***hablar**_

_Y por ultimo comenten si quieren que siga. Además me pueden dejar preguntas y yo con mucho gusto las coloco en la historia _

_Capitulo 1_

_Conociéndose y preguntando _

_By: Blossomxbrick041999_

Se enciende un reflector y se muestra a una chica despalda al publico y se escucha una música y se voltea mostrando a una chica de 16 años, cabello negro liso, piel blanca, un strapless negro, un jeans blanco y unos botines negros con tacón y se mostraba muy contenta.

Muy buenas tardes mi preciado publico, mi nombre en este show es Tatiana y hoy presentaremos a las Ppgz y Rrbz *** y se enciende otro reflector mostrando a las Ppgz y los rrbz muy confundidos**

Boomer: hola

Fans: Hoooooola Boomer

Fans 1: Boomer saldrías conmigo

Fans 2: no conmigo

Burbuja: CON NINGUNA ME OYERON! *** Grito dejando a todos mudos por tremendo grito**

Tatiana: muy bien cálmate burbuja

Burbuja: etto Perdón

Tatiana y el público: awwwww! Que tierna

Butch: alguien me podría explicar porque mierda estamos nosotros aquí

Tatiana: simple yo los traje

Ppgz y Rrbz: como ¿?

Tatiana: no les diré ***sonriendo**

Bellota: eres una

Tatiana: cuiden su vocabulario, que yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera oyeron ***** **mirada malévola**

-ellos asienten

Tatiana: Muy bien ya que todo esta listo comencemos con las entrevistas

Bombón: bipolar ***susurra**

Tatiana: primero comenzaremos con la pareja azul

Boomer/ burbuja: no somos parejas *** sonrojados **

Tatiana: aja entonces porque se sonrojan, ehh!

- se miran y voltean

Muy bien comencemos con la entrevista

Tatiana: la primera pregunta es para burbuja

- Burbuja que piensas de ser una súper heroína

Burbuja: ser una súper heroína, me encanta , porque puedo ayudar a las personas y a los animalitos, además tengo un uniforme súper lindo *O* no te parece Boomer

Boomer: sii ***sonrojado**

Tatiana: muy bien burbuja, la siguiente pregunta es para Boomer

- Boomer te gustaría levantarle la falda a burbuja como cuando tenían 13

Burbuja: * levantando una ceja

Tatiana: estoy esperando tu respuesta

Boomer: Ps

Tatiana: Booomer! ***grito**

Boomer: NO, lo aria de nuevo porque, no quiero que burbuja se enoje conmigo y lo hice porque mis hermanos lo habían echo y como siempre tenia que seguirlos, y por ese motivo lo hice**.* respira agitado **

Tatiana: muy biiiien continuemos

-burbuja te gustaría besar a Boomer, contesta con sinceridad

Burbuja: Sii ***se pone tímida**

Publico: awwwww

Boomer: ***sonrojado como un tomate**

Tatiana: Boomer creo que tú le podrías hacer competencia a la gorra de Brick Jajajajajaja.

Boomer: ***se sonroja mas **

Tatiana: cálmate Boomer no te pongas como un tomate maduro ***se calma y se vuelve seria **

-Boomer prefieres ver a burbuja sonreír o a tu peluche

Boomer: preferiría ver a mi burbuja sonreír siempre, por que ella tiene una bonita sonrisa *sonrojado

Tatiana: a tu burbuja, oye burbuja ya tienes dueño *sonrisa picara

Boomer/ burbuja:*sonrojados

Tatiana hagamos un corte de comerciales en momento regresamos pero les dejamos a Boomer, butch y Brick cantando Heart attack. Y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo con nuestra pareja azul


	2. Sonrojos y azules

_Capitulo 2_

_Sonrojos y azules _

_By: blossomxbrick041999_

Tatiana Muy bien continuemos con las entrevistas después de ese emocionante espectáculo de parte de los RRBZ. Con mucho gusto démosle un aplauso

***aplausos de parte del publico **

Rrbz: muchas gracias

Tatiana: por favor continuemos con la pareja azul

Los azules: Ya te dijimos que no somos pareja ***sonrojados **

Tatiana: Aja como digan

-Burbuja que piensas de taka-chan?

Burbuja: es un chico amable, simpático, lindo y lo aprecio mucho ya que él fue el primero es mostrarme lo hermoso de las burbujas y lo visitó todos los días hasta que se recupere.* con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojada

Tatiana: awwwww! Que tierno burbuja

-Boomer que le harías a taka-chan si llegara a lastimar a burbuja

Boomer: muy simple lo golpearía sin parar hasta que pidiera piedad, después le diría que le pidiera perdón a burbuja y que no se acerque mas a ella *sonríe

Tatiana: que exagerado pero romántico

Burbuja: Boomer arias eso por mi

Boomer: eso y mas burbuja. Tatiana me permitirías hacer algo

Tatiana: claro Boomer

Boomer: ***se arrodilla delante de burbuja **

Burbuja me gustas mucho, te gustaría ser mi novia, nunca te decepcionare y si no aceptas lo entenderé y sabré que solo me quieres como un amigo y por favor no quiero perder tu amistad ya que eres mi mejor amiga y te aprecio mucho. Y que dices burbuja aceptas ser mi novia

***silencio absoluto **

Burbuja: Boomer yo *** con lagrimas en los ojos**

Boomer: lo entiendo ***decepcionado**

Tatiana: BOOMER CÁLLATE Y ESPERA QUE BURBUJA TERMINE! ***grito**

Burbuja: gracias Tatiana

Tatiana: de nada burbuja

Burbuja: Boomer yo acepto ser tu novia *** y se le lanza a Boomer y se dan un tierno beso **

Boomer: muchas gracias burbuja por hacerme feliz, no te arrepentirás seré el mejor novio de la historia

Tatiana: pero que tierno no es así público

El público: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Tatiana: Bueno así finalizamos con la pareja azul no es así Boomer y Burbuja

Siiiiiii

Boomer: por favor dejen un comentario

Burbuja: se lo agradeceríamos muchos no es así boomy

Boomer: sii *** embobado**

Tatiana: gracia por leer y actualizare rápido y un adelanto es que seguiremos con la pareja de los rudos


	3. los verdes son rudos y celosos

_Capitulo 3_

_Los verdes siempre son los mas celosos y rudos _

_By: blossomxbrick041999_

Tatiana Muy bien hoy nos encontramos con los rudos de los equipos con ustedes bellota y butch.

Bellota: hola

Butch: hola Tatiana como estas * vos seductora y le pica un ojo

Tatiana: Ho –Hola butch *sonrojada

Bellota le zapa un golpe

Butch: auch! Porque me pegas idiota*enojado

Bellota: por comportarte como idiota

Butch: no será que tienes celos de que le coqueteé a Tatiana * y pone su brazo sobre Tatiana

Tatiana: ehh! Butch *sonrojada

Bellota: Grrr

Tatiana: podrías soltarme butch me siento incomodad *sonrojada

Butch: este bien te soltare por ahora

Tatiana: muy bien hoy continuaremos con la entrevista comenzaremos con butch

Butch como prefieres a bellota femenina, o como siempre ruda.

Butch: Sencillo me gustaría como siempre ya que con ella puedo competir, es casi las única persona que tiene mis mismo gusto por ejemplo el amor así los deportes, videojuegos, molestar a mis hermanos, hacer bromas, entre otros mas, que no le tiene miedo a nada y que no es fácil de conquistar aunque sé que esta tragadita de mi aunque no lo admita, pero me gustaría que fuera a veces femenina para verla con faldas y vestido * mira pervertida mente a bellota.

Tatiana: wow butch no espere esa respuesta pero me encanta eso quiere decir que además que eres apuesto eres sensible, a tu manera creo

Butch: muchas gracias muñeca

Tatiana: De nada *sonrojada

Butch: *pica el ojo

Tatiana: continuemos, bellota de sonrojarías si butch te dedicara una canción

Bellota: No * ¬/¬

Tatiana: vamos a comprobarlo butch Podrías cantar

Butch: con mucho gusto, Música maestro * sonriendo

**What Makes You Beautiful**

You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads

When you walk through the do-o-or

Don't need make up

To cover up

Being the way that you are is en-o-ough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Mira a bellota y le sonrie

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong

I don't know why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your ey-e-es.

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh oh

Voltea y ve a bellota

Bellota**: *se sonroja**

Butch: ***sonríe**

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na naaaa na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na naaaa na na

Na na na na na na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful.

Tatiana: cantas hermoso butch oh no publico

Publico: butch, butch, BUCTH! XD

Butch: claro tengo mis talentos ocultos jeje ; D

Tatiana: muy bien bellota tu respondiste que no te sonrojarías y si lo hiciste. así que por haber dicho no sabiendo que era mentira tendrás que cumplir un reto .

Bellota: esta bien ***sonrojada**

Tatiana: bellota

***momento de silencio **

Bellota: por favor te lo ruego que no sea horrible

Tatiana: eso no te lo prometo

Bellota: porque

Tatiana: bellota debes darle a butch un beso francés o te despides de tu ropa por la ropa que burbuja diseñe para ti

Aparece burbuja de quien sabe donde

Burbuja: bellota acepta que yo te diseñe la ropa *** con estrellitas en los ojos *O***

Te verías increíble en faldas, imagina como te verías, en los vestidos, porque tienes cuerpo de modelo, así yo podría practicar contigo, no crees que eso seria fantástico bellota dique si, si, si, si.

Bellota: ehh!

Tatiana: bellota no tenemos todo el tiempo, pero si tú no te decides veamos que decide el público. Se para sobre el sillón y pregunta

Mi preciado público que quiere el beso o que sea mas femenina

Publico: beso, beso, BESO….

Tatiana: ya los escuchaste bellota

Burbuja: porque no mas femenina publico *llorando T-T

Boomer: tranquila burbujita, será en otra ocasión

Burbuja: gracias boomy

Tatiana: y bien

Butch: Por mi esta bien

Bellota esta bien ***sonrojada**

Tatiana: okey público preparen las cámaras, para el gran momento

Bellota: bueno

Se van acercando cada ve hasta que el espacio entre ellos se acorta. Se apagan las luces y sale humo con colores resplandecientes

Bellota: bien a lo hice

Tatiana: que pero no vimos nada que decepción, tendré que matar a alguien por arruinar el momento. Ya vuelvo

Todo el mundo con cara de WTF

Tatiana: ya volví. Porque mierda ponen esa cara

Butch: por nada

Bellota: lo que dijo el *señalado

Tatiana: sigamos entonces. La siguiente pregunta es para bucth.

Butch: aja

Tatiana: butch porque siempre retas a bellota

Butch: Mmm déjame pensar

Pasa media hora

Tatiana: y ya sabes porque

Butch: si. Es porque ella siempre dice que ella es mejor que yo

Bellota: y es cierto

Butch: ¬¬ cállate bruja.

Bellota: gay

Butch: se te acabaron los insultos, que insulto tan barato #$%&#$.

Bellota: mira

Tatiana: Ya BASTA! ***grito a todo pulmón**

Butch sigue con tu respuesta

Butch: bien, como decía antes que alguien me interrumpiera *** la mira **

Bellota ***se encoge de hombros **

Butch: entonces como yo sé que soy mejor y entonces ella siempre quiere contradecirme.

Tatiana: Mm ósea lo que entendí es que tu eres mejor que bellota por que eres hombre

Butch: Si

Bellota: mira tu hijo de %#& ***piiiiiiii**

Tatiana: Bellota que dije ahora ratito

Bellota: que ya basta de insultos

Tatiana: buena niña. Muy bien esto es todo por hoy por favor dejar sus comentarios para saber si les gustas o también dejar preguntas para los próximos capítulos By : blossomxbrick041999.

Butch: adiós chicas *guiñando un ojo

Bellota: Idiota ¬¬ * le zapa un golpe

Butch: Auch * se soba

Bellota: te lo tienes bien merecido

Butch: no me golpes tanto que desfiguraras mi bello rostro bruja.

Bellota: Así *sonrisa macabra

Tatiana: bueno eso es todo por hoy muchas gracias por leer n.n U


	4. Rojos y rosas inteligentes Amor puro

_Capitulo 4_

_Rojos y rosas + inteligentes = Amor puro_

_By: blossomxbrick041999_

Tatiana: estoy tan feliz :D, con las entrevistas y por lo visto nos falta la última pareja y es mi favorita con ustedes Bombón y Brick.

Bombón: Hola, mucho gusto Tatiana

Un fans del público: bombón tienes novio, si no tienes yo estoy disponible * le pica el ojo

Fans 2: no escógeme a mí

Fans 3: A mí

Brick: no lo creo amigo

Fans: tú no eres su novio

Brick: eso lo veremos amigo

Tatiana: cálmate Brick, nadie te quitara a bombón, además como así que eso veremos eh!*con risa

Brick: Eh pues, porque no empiezas la entrevista ya estamos perdiendo tiempo *sonrojado

Tatiana: Brick pareces un semáforo, la gorra, tu cara, la ropa todo..

Bombón: JaJaJaJa buena esa Tatiana

Tatiana: bueno dejando eso a un lado, comencemos con lo que me interesa

La entrevista, la primera pregunta es para Brick

- Brick que es lo que más te gusta de bombón

Brick: bueno, seria para mi su sonrisa ya que la hace ver hermosa, segura y que es capas de todo y que no se rebaja ante nadie, que no es engreída ni nada por el estilo si no que ella es única en el mundo, con sus ojos, su sedoso cabello y entre otras virtudes que tiene ella además que es la única persona que tiene la misma capacidad de inteligencia y lo dijo porque lo comprobamos con un test y lo resolvimos en el mismo tiempo.

Bombón: todo eso piensas de mí me alagas..

Tatiana: que tierno. Bombón tu y tus hermanas porque no cantan una canción Para animar esto un poco, para sacarnos de la rutina que te parece

Bombón: ok, cantare, pero primero me cambiare

Aparece vestida como en el video y sus hermanas como sus otras dos compañeras

- Mr Saxobeat

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Play it sweet,  
Make me move like a freek

Mr. Saxo beat

He makes me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Dancing sweet,  
Make me move like a freek

Mr. Saxo beat

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Play it sweet,  
Make me move like a freek

Mr. Saxo beat

He makes me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Dancing sweet,  
Make me move like a freek

Mr. Saxo beat

OOOH OH YEAH  
mmmm…yeah  
mmmm…yeah  
mmmm…yeah(x4)

Saxo Beat

Hey, sexy boy,  
Set me free,  
Dont be so shy,  
Play with me

My dirty boy,  
Cant you see,  
That you belong,  
Next to me

Hey, sexy boy,  
Set me free,  
Dont be so shy,  
Play with me

My dirty boy ,  
Can't you see,  
You are the one  
To meee…

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Play it sweet,  
Make me move like a freek

Mr. Saxo beat

He makes me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Dancing sweet,  
Make me move like a freek

OOOH OH YEAH  
mmmm…yeah  
mmmm…yeah  
mmmm…yeah(x4)

mmmm…yeah  
mmmm…yeah  
mmmm…yeah

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Play it sweet,  
Make me move like a freek

Mr. Saxo beat

He makes me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Dancing sweet,  
Make me move like a freek

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Down down…

Mr. Saxo beat

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Down down…

Tatiana: me encanto bombón y buen trabajo bellota y burbuja

Las 3: gracias ***sonríen al publico**

Brick: lo hiciste bien ***sonrojado**

Bombón: gracias Brick ***sonrojada**

Tatiana: bueno continuemos tortolos, la siguiente pregunta es para bombón

Bombón si Johnny cosmo te pediría ser su novia que contestarías

Brick: *enojado

Bombón: Ps, no podría aceptar ser su novia, cuando tenia 13 yo lo conocí y a mi parecer no me gustaría salir con una persona que sea así, porque en realidad era todo un cobarde, roba fama y todo un engreído de solo acordarme me da rabia. Para que yo acepte ser novia de alguien debe ser atractivo, parecido a mi, que tenga sentido de la justicia, que me valore, me quiera y me respete.

Tatiana: bombón creo que se quien es tu hombre perfecto

Bombón: Así

Tatiana: claro es Brick, porque lo describes fue a él. *con una gran sonrisa

Brick: ***Sonrojado**

Bombón: ¨* **se tapa su rostro con su cabello y estaba sonrojada **

Tatiana: la siguiente pregunta es para ustedes dos

Porque se consideran los líder del grupo

Brick: porque soy inteligente, calculador y

Bombón: somos exactos al atacar, estratégicos y

Brick/ bombón: el rojo / el rosa es siempre el líder *** se miran**

Tatiana: huy piensan iguales por lo visto, Brick la siguiente es para ti

Si te casaras con bombón como llamarías a tus hijos

Brick: si tuviera dos hijos los llamaría momotaro y momoko ***sonrojado**

Bombón: estoy de acuerdo ya que son lindos esos nombres

Tatiana: bombón sigues siendo enamoradiza

Bombón: no ya no soy enamoradiza como antes, porque lo que sentía a los 13 no era amor, era como a si decirlo una obsesión, porque me atraía solamente su físico y ahora ya se diferenciar lo uno de lo otro. ***sonríe**

Tatiana: Brick si alguien se declararía a bombón enfrente de ti arias algo para impedirlo con sinceridad nosotras amamos eso.

Brick-. Lo aria a mi estilo, si se le declararían enfrente de mis narices la tomaría del brazo, y la llevaría a un lugar increíble y le diría que no lo acepte porque él no la valorara y que no tiene que apresurarse ya que soy su amigo y quiero lo mejor. Para ella

Tatiana: te dije con sinceridad. ¬.¬ U

Brick te consideras celoso

Brick: claro que no soy celoso

Tatiana: porque bombón me dijo que tiene una cita con Blake

Brick: QUuuuuuuuuuuuuue Donde esta ese maldito le partiré la cara. Creí que se lo había dejado claro cunado se lo dije.

Bombón: no que no eras celoso Bricky.

Brick**: *sonrojado** _**"me dijo Bricky**_** "**

Tatiana: Bueno hoy tenemos un invitado especial con ustedes Blake

Blake: Hola a todos y hola Bombón ***sonríe**

Y…. Hola Brick ***afila la mirada**

Brick: Hola…. Blake y tranquilo que el sentimiento mutuo. *** afilando la mirada**

Bombón: wow esto es incomodo *sonrisa nerviosa

Tatiana: muchas Blake por estar aquí

Blake: es gusto es mio y gracias por invitarme

Tatiana: Blake como sabes este es un programa de entrevista

Blake: si eso ya lo sabia y también sé que me invitaste pa entrevistarme también

Tatiana: exacto, bueno Blake porque Brick es tu mayor rival

Blake: muy sencillo se cree mas inteligente que yo y eso no lo permitiré y a demás que quiere quitarme a bombón.*sonrojado

Tatiana: awwwww Que lindo Blake Estas peleando por bombón.

Bombón: Siii *sonrojada

Tatiana: esto es todo por hoy.

Brick y Blake: dejen sus comentarios se lo agradeceremos * se miran y voltean

Brick: hey idiota deja de hablar al mismo tiempo que yo

Blake: a quien le dices idiota imbécil

Bombón: chicos cálmense porque no hablan civilizadamente

Brick / Blake: es él *apuntándose

Tatiana: Espero que esto mejore pronto espero verlos nuevamente en el siguiente capitulo. Adiós


	5. Celos y risas hacen un día divertido

_Capitulo 5_

_Celos y risas hacen un día divertido_

_By: blossomxbrick041999_

Tatiana: Hola publico, estamos de regreso nuevamente con Bombón, Brick y Blake

Bombón: hola nuevamente

Brick: hola también, y Tatiana porque sigue este idiota aquí ***apuntándolo**

Blake: Hola, no soy idiota imbécil

Tatiana: ustedes son un problema porque no arreglan sus diferencias

Brick / Blake: esa una maravillosa idea ***hablando al mismo tiempo **

Brick: y ahí esta de nuevo

Blake: si ya es algo molesto

Bombón: pero no creen que exageran y otra cosa como van arreglar el problema

Brick / Blake: ***le brillan los ojos**

Brick: es muy simple nuestra querida bombón

Blake: solamente haremos un pequeñísimo

Brick: e inofensiva competencia en el show.

Bombón: ah! así una pequeñísima e inofensiva competencia como la que hicieron la ultima ves verdad *** hablando con sarcasmo.**

Tatiana: bueno le daré permiso, pero prométanme que no destruirán nada

Brick / Blake: lo prometemos

Bombón: creo que no debiste aceptar

Tatiana: bombón que tan malo puede ser su competencia

Media hora más tarde

Tatiana: pero queeee!

Bombón: te lo dije ***asintiendo**

Tatiana: Brick – Blake venga acá par de imbéciles, miren como me dejaron el estudio son unos de ****** **Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Brick: creo que esta enfadada

Blake: wow eso no es novedad Baka

Brick: a quien le dices idiota, Baka

Y empiezan a pelear nuevamente lazándose rayos, bolas de energía, insultos y otras cosas más.

Bombón: bah! Ya me aburrí. Donde estará Tatiana

Vemos a Tatiana en un rincón diciendo porque tuvieron que arruinar su hermoso estudio, el no tenia la culpa y llorando a mares.

Tatiana: Buuuuuuuuua! TOT

Bombón: oigan par de imbéciles

Brick / Blake: no nos digas así

Bombón: pero si se están comportando como unos idiotas, no ven lo que provocan e hicieron llorar a una mujer y esa es Tatiana y ustedes par de imbéciles le prometieron que no lo destruirían, jugaron con la confianza de ella deberían tener vergüenza. Ahora será mejor que arreglen el estudio y la recompense con algo. Y rápido

Brick: si, tienes razón nosotros se lo prometimos me siento mal por ella por eso se lo reconstruiré y se pondrá feliz ya vuelvo***sale volando dejando una estelo color roja**

Blake: yo también me siento mal y espérame que te ayudare a reconstruirlo. ***sale volando dejando una estelo color naranja **

Minutos después el estudio estaba reconstruido

Brick: Tatiana lamentamos haber roto nuestra promesa podrás perdonarnos ***con ojitos de perrito**

Blake: Siii podrías hacerlo***con ojitos de perrito**

Tatiana Snif Snif claro chicos como no podría perdonarlo después de reparar todo el estudio lo bueno es que nadie salió herido verdad

Brick / Blake: no nadie n,n U

Bombón: mi trabajo ya esta echo *** sacudiendo las manos**

Tatiana: bueno a después de haber pasado esto, podemos seguir con las entrevistas verdad chicos.

Brick: si ya dejemos todo en el pasado

Blake: es raro que yo diga esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con este idiota *** señalándolo **

Bombón: yo también

Tatiana: bueno la siguiente pregunta es para bombón

Bombón quemarías la gorra de Brick o No comerías dulces por todo un mes completo.

Bombón: Yo preferiría no comer mis dulces por todo un mes, porque Brick no me a echo nada malo por el momento, para que yo sea tan cruel para hacer semejante atrocidad contra su gorrita favorita, pero ahora que lo pienso bien si me molesto con él, ya se como vengarme Tatiana.

Tatiana: Wow fue un gusto ayudarte. Creo, muy bien continuemos con Blake como conquistarías a bombón.

Blake: Le regalaría Flores, chocolates, carta con hermosas frases que digan lo linda y talentosa que es *** sonríe **

Tatiana: Buaaa! Que hermoso TOT *con un pañuelo en las manos

Bombón: lo mismo digo ***sonrojada**

Brick: Bah! Eso no es nada yo lo aria mucho mejor que este idiota ***señalandolo**

Tatiana: Así, como

Brick: Le cantaría una serenata a la luz de la luna, con unos bellos versos de amor para mostrarle su sencillez y belleza que posee y también demostrarle que la Amo No por su exterior sino por lo que es ella en el interior***sonríe**

Tatiana: Brick me has dejado sin, palabra una vez más, eres muy romántico. Bombón es muy afortunada. ***con estrellas en los ojos.**

Bombón: no es para tanto *** avergonzada y sonrojada **

Tatiana: debes tener a todas las chicas envidiosas

Bombón: jeje **o/o**

Tatiana: continuemos con Brick

Brick si te le declaras a bombón como lo arias

Brick: la invitaría a una feria en parís, después que hallamos recorrido, le diría que subiéramos a la torre Eiffel y le contaría mis sentimientos por ella

Y esperaría su reacción y si me rechaza, la conquistaría *** sonríe de lado **

Tatiana: sigo diciendo es tan afortunada ***/***

Bombón: Ese lado nunca lo había visto pero me encanta***sonrojada**

Brick: gracias Bloss *** mira a Blake con cara victoriosa **

Blake: Grrr

Tatiana: sigamos ***sonriendo ampliamente**

Bombón: Siii

Tatiana: Es muy agotador ser súper héroes

Brick: Si A veces, es muy estresante porque te llaman a cualquier hora hasta durmiendo

Blake: con cuerdo con el otra ves

Bombón: Si es verdad lo que dice Brick, pero la gente de nueva Santadilla cuenta con nosotros. Yo siempre estaría para ellos en cualquier momento ***sonríe **

Tatiana: Eso es admirable Bombón, ahora Blake quieres mucho a tus hermanos

Blake: por supuesto, son toda la familia que tengo no creo que no podría queredlos

Tatiana: y tu Brick que me dices

Brick: yo también quiero a ese par de idiotas, porque yo me preocupo a mi manera por ellos y lo saben y además nosotros nos entendemos. Pero no signifique que no diga que butch es el Idiota numero 1 y Boomer el mas bobo

En otro lugar

Boomer / butch: Achuss, creo que alguien habla de mi *confundido

Devuelta con el estudio

Tatiana: Mm :/ miren chicos les gustaría cambiar un poco la rutina del show

Brick / Blake: no

Bombón: *** se encoge de hombros **

Tatiana: Muy bien, entonces de ahora en adelante haremos unos inofensivos pero divertidos retos para todos ustedes no creen que es increíble.

Brick: pero Dijimos No Tatiana

Tatiana: Yo dije que puedo hacer lo que me de la regalada gana *** con un tic en el ojo **

Bombón: bueno hasta el próximo capitulo

Tatiana: dejen sus comentarios

Brick: por favor no dejen retos crueles a mí, pero si a Blake *** apuntándolo**

Blake: Ehh! Y porque no mejor a este idiota

Brick: a quien le dices idiota

Blake: a ti zopenco

Brick: quieres la revancha verdad imbécil, pero pa que me molesto si peleas como una chica

Bombón: hey ***enojada**

Brick: lo siento Bloss

Blake: ya veras te partiré esa cara, y no me vengas después pidiendo piedad imbécil.

Brick: eso ya lo veremos *acercándose

Blake: quieres probar mi puño *acercándose mas

Bombón: compórtense Par de idiotas * empujándolos

Tatiana: esperamos salir vivos el próximo capitulo eso creo

Bombón: Ya dejen de pelear idiotas, parecen unos niños

Tatiana: cuidado romperán el estudio otra ves de nuevo

Adiós! *sale corriendo de tras d ellos

Se escucha dejen comentarios porfis


	6. Retos y Mas retos XD

_Capitulo 6_

_RETOS Y MAS RETOS _

_By: blossomxbrick041999_

_**Las Ppgz y los Rrbz no me pertenecen yo solo me baso en estos personajes para hacer mis historias.**_

Tatiana: Hola a todos los espectadores son bienvenidos a enviar comentarios. Como se los dije en el capitulo anterior dije que colocaríamos retos para poner esto mas interesante

***saca una hoja **

Bueno el primer reto es para Blake y Brick, es que deben decir su secreto más oscuro y vergonzoso y le pondremos un detector de mentiras

Brick: Pooorqueee Eres tan mala

Blake: No Quiiero Hacerlo Tatiana

Tatiana: Lo siento chicos un reto es un reto y tienen que cumplir no tienen opción. Adelante chicos colóquenle los detectores

Guardias: A la orden jefa

Tatiana: se oye tan bien ser llamada jefa o no bombón

Bombón: Si

Tatiana: bueno empezaremos con Brick

Brick: Porque me odias tanto

Tatiana: no te odio Brick

Brick: bueno mi secreto mas oscuro y vergonzoso es que No se cocinar, todo sucedió cuando nos escapamos de la pelea con las chicas cuando fuimos creados por mojo, nosotros nos fuimos al bosque a vivir entonces yo me coloque a cocinar.

Flashback

Brick: miren par de idiota, díganme que encontraron para comer

Boomer: unas bayas, unos hongos y raíces

Butch: yo nada

Brick: ash! Preparare algo con lo que trajo Boomer

*pasan los minutos

Brick: ya esta lista la cena * muestra tres tazones con un liquido verde burbujeante

Butch: acaso quieres intoxicarnos

Cálmate butch, al menos no nos hará daño probar dice Boomer, pero ve pasar a una mosca y caer muerta

Boomer: o mejor No

Brick: ustedes no aprecian la buena comida* la prueba y escupe

Mejor robemos algo

Fin del flashback

Tatiana: pobre mosca *aguantando la risa

Muy bien chicos desaten a Brick

Guardias: entendido

Brick: libre por fin

Bombón: cálmate Brick ya todo paso *sobándole la cabeza como un cachorrito

Brick: sii *embobado

Tatiana: sigamos con Blake

Blake: no por favor Buuuua! TTOTT *llorando a mares

Brick: no seas tan llorón

Tatiana: y bien

Blake Snif bien mi mayor secreto es que saque un 9 en un examen

Tatiana: ese ese es tu mayor oscuro, vergonzoso y profundo secreto ¬¬*

Bah! Que pérdida de tiempo.

Blake: eh! Oye ¬¬U

Tatiana: bueno hoy tenemos a unos invitados démosle un aplauso a bellota, butch y Boomer

Publico: *aplaudiendo

Butch: hola de nueva Tatiana *sonriendo

Bellota / Boomer: Hola nuevamente

Tatiana: Hola. Bueno tengo una pregunto para butch

Butch: Aja

Tatiana: butch tu eres un macho verdad pero dime que es lo mas gay que has hecho

Butch: nada Soy 100 % macho

Boomer: hermano pero que dices, si tu cuarto esta lleno de cremas para la piel, el cabello hasta hay pinta uñas de color transparente Dice inocentemente

O.O

0. o

o.o

Que? Acaso es un gran pecado tratar de verme hermoso cada día Grito butch

Tatiana: Ejem… mejor sigamos

Bombón has besado a alguien o un sapito tratando de convertirlo en tu príncipe azul

Bombón: Si una ves vece un sapo, pero a los 13 *con cara de asco

Brick: Donde esta ese sapo para matarlo

Tatiana: cálmate Brick

Brick: bien *contestando de mala gana

Tatiana: bellota utilizarías una falda para impresionar a butch

Butch: claro que lo haría * mirándola como todo un pervertido

Bellota: Maldito pervertido

Butch: como si me importara lo que pienses

Tatiana: Y bien

Bellota: ni muerta Lo haría

Butch: oh por favor tu te mueres por mi * señalándose

Tatiana: Ash! Ya dejen de estar discutiendo *grita

Ahora sigamos *sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Bellota le susurra a bombón verdad que si es bipolar

Tatiana: bipolar tu abuela òuó

O…k – O.o dijeron asustadas

Me voltee y digo por el micrófono:

Bueno prosigamos =3

El siguiente reto es que bombón y Blake se besen en los labios

Creo que no fui mala Lastima! Sera para la próxima

Brick: Quueeeeeeeeeeee! *con enojo

Blake: me gusta ese reto

Brick: ni lo pienses nerd ¬¬ * habla Brick enojadísimo

Blake: solo es un pequeño besito *sonríe

Brick: no te atrevas

Blake toma a bombón y la besa

Boomer: Brick, hermano no cometas un asesinato

Butch: por que no mejor lo sueltas Boomer para ver una buena pelea

Bellota: acaso estas loco *agarrando a Brick

Boomer: por favor contrólate hermano

Brick: argg ¡! Bien pero a la próxima no me contengo *hablo enojado y celoso

Tatiana: ok sigamos Brick si no fuera porque bombón esta presente o porque alguien mas te detuvo ¿ ya habrías matado a Blake por el beso?

Brick: Por supuesto que ya hubiera matado a ese nerd

Blake: mira quien lo dice, tomate andante

Brick: A quien lo dices tomate cerebrito

Blake: si no eres un tomate eres un semáforo

Brick: Grrr ya me hartaste * se le lanza y empiezan a pelear

Tatiana: Ya Basta * grita

Blake / Brick: el empezó

*apuntándose el uno al otro

Tatiana: si serán

*con una venita en la frente

Bombón: no les preste atención a este par *señalándolos

Tatiana: brick Tu reto es que cantas una canción dedicada a bombón

Brick: Encantado cantara para mi bombón y cantare Torero

Torero

_**De lunes a domingo**____**  
**__**voy desesperado,**____**  
**__**el corazón prendido**____**  
**__**allí en el calendario**____**  
**__**buscándote y buscando**____**  
**__**como un mercenario,**____**  
**__**tú dime donde estás**____**  
**__**que yo no te he encontrado...**____**  
**_

Mira a bombón y le sonríe

_**Las manecillas giran**____**  
**__**yo voy al contrario,**____**  
**__**bebiéndome la vida**____**  
**__**a sorbos y a tragos,**____**  
**__**Me viste así de frente**____**  
**__**que tremendo impacto...**____**  
**__**para unirme a tu mirada**____**  
**__**dime si hay que ser...**____**  
**_

_**torero,**___

_****__**poner el alma en el ruedo**____**  
**__**no importa lo que se venga**____**  
**__**pa que sepas que te quiero**____**  
**__**como un buen torero...**____**  
**__**me juego la vida por tí...(bis)**____**  
**__**Te dicen que ya me vieron**____**  
**__**solitario en un callejón**____**  
**__**que ya no duermo y desvarío**____**  
**__**que el humor ya me cambió**____**  
**__**Y tú por dónde estás**____**  
**__**que mi presión ya no me da,**____**  
**__**te buscaré, vuelve conmigo,**____**  
**__**porque tu no sabes,**____**  
**__**Que yo te necesito**___

_****__**Como el perro al amo**____**  
**__**que si tu no respondes**____**  
**__**aquí todo es caos,**____**  
**__**Me viste así de frente,**____**  
**__**que tremendo impacto,**____**  
**__**para unir me a tu mirada,**____**  
**__**dime si hay que ser...**___

_****__**Torero...(bis)**___

_****__**De noviembre hasta enero**____**  
**__**sé que te necesito,**____**  
**__**ay de junio a febrero**____**  
**__**quiero que estés conmigo**____**  
**__**Y en marzo el amor**____**  
**__**en diciembre tú y yo**____**  
**__**no importa mi amada,**____**  
**__**si hay, si hay que ser...**____****_

_**torero... (bis)**_

Tatiana: TTOTT

¨Publico: Brick , Brick , brick Es el mejor

Bombón: eso fue Hermoso Brick

Brick: muchas gracias mi querida bombón

Bellota: Wow Cantas bien Brick

Brick: gracias a todos me alagan

Tatiana: bellota butch te parece atractivo y varonil

Bellota: como me puedes preguntar eso él no es ni atractivo y … Varonil ¬/¬

Butch: eso no lo dice tu sonrojo verdecita, porque no admites que estas coladita por mi

Tatiana: y que respondes tu bellota ante eso

Bellota: púdrete idiota ¬/¬

Tatiana: bien ya me esperaba una respuesta como esa. Bombón te gusto el beso que te dio Blake

Bombón: ps no estuvo tan Mal *Sonrojada

Brick: Entonces porque no lo besas de nuevo*Enojado

Blake: alguien esta celoso

Brick: Tu! Cállate Nerd

Tatiana: basta! Brick Dime tienes una anécdota graciosa

Brick: Pues, si, un día que íbamos en mi carro solo contare la parte más graciosa y tráumante de mi vida.

Flashback

_Creo que voy a morir del aburrimiento.— Momoko suspiro._

—_¿Cuando vamos a llegar?.—Pregunto Butch impaciente._

—_En dos horas más.— Respondió el pelirrojo._

—_¿Juguemos a nombrar los colores de los carros?.— Miyako dijo entusiasmada._

—_¡Si!.— Exclamo Boomer con felicidad._

—_No.— Dijo Kaoru seria._

—_¿Por que no mejor te lanzas por la ventana, Miyako?.— Pregunto el moreno._

—_¡Yo veo un carro negro!.—Exclamo Momoko._

—_Yo veo uno plateado.— Dijo Boomer._

—_Yo veo uno blanco.— Miyako dijo sonriente._

—_¿Acaso tienen cinco años?.— Pregunto Brick rodando los ojos._

—_Yo veo uno verde.— dijo Kaoru._

—_Yo veo uno rojo.— Butch dijo._

—_Este juego ya me aburrió.—Momoko dijo._

—_¿Cantemos?.—Boomer sonrió._

—_¡Buena idea!.— Exclamo Miyako._

—_Miyako le robo el sombrero al profesor.— Boomer canto._

—_¿Quien yo?.—Pregunto indignada._

—_¡Si tu!_

—_¡Yo no fui!_

—_¿Quien fue?_

—_¡Momoko!_

—_Momoko le robo el sombrero al profesor.— Cantaron los dos rubios junto con los pelinegros._

—_¿Quien yo?_

—_¡Si tu!_

—_¡Yo no fui!_

—_¿Quien fue?_

—_¡Butch!_

—_Butch le robo el sombrero al profesor_

—_¿Quien yo?_

—_¡Si tu!_

—_¡Yo no fui!_

—_¿Quien fue?_

—_¡Brick!_

—_Brick le robo el sombrero al profesor_

—_..._

—_¡Brick le robo el sombrero al profesor!.— Cantaron más alto._

—_¿Quien yo?.— Pregunto con un gran tic en el parpado._

—_¡Si tu!_

—_Y-yo no fui_

—_¿Quien fue?_

—_..._

–_¡¿Quien fue?!_

—_..._

—_Brick, tienes que decir un nombre.— Momoko le susurro al oído._

—_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.—Grito eufórico. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, al ver como el pelirrojo abría la puerta del carro de una patada, para luego correr por la carretera, detener un carro haciendo una seña con el pulgar, subirse al carro, e irse._

_Momoko volteo hacía los cuatro muchachos que tenían expresión de confundidos._

—_¿Alguno sabe conducir?.— Momoko pregunto. Todos se miraron entre si, llenos de pánico._

—_¡Brick, vuelve!.— Gritaron a unísono._

Tatiana: Wow eso fue *aguantando risa

Bombón: No fue tan malo

Tatiana: Aja ¬¬

Bellota tu reto será no insultar a butch y le dirás 5 cumplido a partir de Ahora

Butch: te escucho bellota

Bellota: eres Atractivo…. Varonil… Un buen cantante….

….. no puedo hacerlo..

Publico: tu puedes hacerlo bellota

Bellota: ok lo intentare se –sexi, tienes un buen cuerpo.

Adiós! alguien por favor tráigame un desinfectante Rápido* grita

Tatiana: ya la oyeron tráiganlo Y bellota el baño esta a la derecha después del camerino

Bellota: Gracias

Tatiana: continuaremos =3

En la próxima déjenme comentarios que ya se me están acabados las ideas jejjeje Porfis.

A y la anécdota que conto brick no la invente yo es de Daliachicacereal


	7. Sonrisas y peleas

_Capitulo 7_

_Sonrisas y peleas_

_By: blossomxbrick041999_

_**Las Ppgz y los Rrbz no me pertenecen yo solo me baso en estos personajes para hacer mis historias.**_

Tatiana: Hola a todos los espectadores son bienvenidos a enviar comentarios. Bueno hoy continuaremos con las preguntas y retos, a y otra cosa muchas gracias por enviar comentarios y como recompensa colocare sus retos. *con una gran sonrisa __

-hoy empezaremos con una invitada especial con ustedes

*redoble de tambores

Burbuja.*gritando

Démosle un fuerte aplauso a la más tierna del equipo de las chicas.

*aplaudiendo

Burbuja: muchas gracias a todos *sonriendo

Tatiana: y como te sientes de estar nuevamente con nosotros

Burbuja: Ps, es un placer estar nuevamente aquí

*entra Boomer con la camisa rasgada y en bóxer y además con muchos…. Besos

Tatiana: vaya Boomer veo que… me interrumpió burbuja

Burbuja: que mierda te hicieron? *grito llena de ira

Boomer: yo no hice nada lo juro fueron las fans *decía asustado

Burbuja: pero… iba a decir pero la interrumpe butch

Butch: a ti que te importa lo que le pase a mi hermano he?

Pues…yo…Trataba de excusarse burbuja

Porque ella es mi Novia *dijo Boomer seguro y firme, y con ropa que le dieron en el camerino

Sus hermanos Con la boca abierta

Tatiana: cuidado se les mete una mosca JaJaJaJa

Bombón: felicidades burbuja

Bellota: sabia que terminarías con el * apuntándolo

Boomer: jeje, chicas como hago para sacar a mis hermanos de ese estado *señalándolos

Bellota: yo me encargo *saca su martillo y los golpea dejándoles un chichón a cada uno

Brick: auch! Porque hiciste eso

Butch: Auch! Eso me dolió bruja

Bellota: esa era la idea imbécil

Blake: auch! Y porque a mi también me pegaste *sobándose la cabeza

Bellota: Por que me dio la gana :P * se encoge de hombros

Jejejejej

Tatiana: bueno Boomer la siguiente pregunta es para ti y además tienes un reto y sé que le encantara a burbuja

Primero comencemos con la pregunta

Boomer para ti quien es más bonita brat o Bubbles

Boomer: es de lo más sencillo, por supuesto que la mas hermosa para mi es mi Burbuja =D con esa sonrisa, ese cabello, esos hermosos ojos, wow no puedo creer que allá una persona tan perfecta como ella *perdido es su mundo y embobado

Burbuja: jeje gracias boomy

Boomer: Ahh ¡ de nada burbuja *sonriendo

Tatiana: ok , Boomer tu retos es que tienes que modelar uno de los vestidos de burbuja *riéndose por la cara que coloco Boomer

Boomer: Q – Queeeeeee!  
*con cara de espanto

Brick: estas tan de mala bro Jajajajajaja

Butch: si decía que eras gay, pero wow esto ya es demasiado

Jajajajajajajajajaja *sosteniéndose el estomago

Tatiana: chicos les tengo una pequeña sorpresa, ustedes también participaran* y les muestra dos vestidos uno rojo y otro verde manzana

Boomer: Dulce venganza * susurrando

Bellota: hey butchi, ya quiero verte en ese vestido JaJaJaJa

*riendo como loca

Bombón: yo también Bricky JaJaJaJa

Brick/ butch: Tu Nos ODIAS verdad Tatiana* llorando cómicamente

Tatiana: no solo hago justicia, ahora pónganselos *con un pequeño tic

Por tantos gritos

Pasan unos minutos

Burbuja: todos ustedes se ven adorables

Boomer: *sonrojado

Vemos a Boomer con un vestido azul de una sola manga y una flor como decoración de color blanca. Su vestido era esponjado y también tenia flores como decoraciones pero estas eran mas pequeñas. Y por ultimo tacones azul cielo y además le colocaron maquillaje tenia una base con su color, una sombra de color azul y en los labios un rosa pálido

A Brick con vestido rojo sin tiras con un fajón negro y este le llegaba por los tobillos y tenía unos tacones rojos, su maquillaje era una sombra roja y sus labios eran de color rojo y tenia el pelo suelto.

Y por ultimo butch traía un vestido verde mazada de tiras era mas corto adelante y mas largo atrás, trae unos tacones combinando con el vestido, su cabello suelto con unas pizas y su maquillaje era una sobra verde claro y un labial rosa pálido.

Bellota: Posa butchi * tomando fotos con la cámara

Butch: esto es tan vergonzoso

Bombón: wow Brick

Blake: vaya imbécil, te ves bien así deberías vestirte así mas a menudo

Brick: cállate nerd esto no me gusta ni siquiera dice enojado

Tatiana: Ya podre morir en paz *riendo

Bueno ahora modelen por la pasarela mientras mas rápido lo hagan mas rápido se podrán cambiar

Y que esperamos rápido * gritando corriendo a la pasarela y cayéndose por los tacones

Brick: Ya casi llegamos *arrestándose por el piso

Butch: Siii * arrastrándose también

Boomer: Que hacen

Brick: no ves que tratamos de llegar rápido a la cosa esa

Butch: y tu porque no estas haciendo lo mismo que nosotros

Boomer: primero la pasarela esta del otro lado y segundo me quite los tacones para poder caminar

Y ahora es que no los dice idiota* gritan

Burbuja: no creen que les favorecen esos vestidos

Bombón: si tienes toda la razón *riéndose

Bellota: vamos chicos poseen para la cámara JaJaJaJa

Tatiana: chicos ya termino el reto

Vemos tres estelas una roja, una azul y otra verde dirigiéndose al camerino

Bellota: que buen material tengo en mis manos * mirando las fotos

Tatiana: Blake te gustaría reunirte con tus hermanos en esta entrevista

Blake: claro =D

Tatiana: bueno con ustedes Brad y buck

No aparece nadie

Tatiana: pero que ¡!

*le susurran al oído

Aja

Aja

Al parecer tus hermanos no pueden venir pero vendrán el siguiente capitulo

Blake: esta bien, gracias de todos modos

De que nos perdimos* dice los tres

Tatiana: de nada, sigamos entonces

Bueno hay un reto para bellota

Bellota: y es

Tatiana: que le des un…..

Creo que no te gustara

Bellota: creo que estoy preparada

3 besos a butch de 5 minutos dice Tatiana

Butch: Me fascina este reto

Bellota: quien envió ese reto. PORqueeeeeeee! Me odian tanto para que yo bese a Eso *señalándolo con asco

Butch: Esto muchas lo quieren ¨*señalándose

Tatiana: como lo dije antes un reto es un reto

Bellota: no puedo hace otra cosa

Tatiana: No

Bellota: pero si hago algo vergonzoso

Tatiana: No

Bellota: Oh ya se

Tatiana: Bellota Besa a butch de una buena ves *grita y con un tic en el ojo

Y que nadie interrumpa o lo mato * con una mirada que te daba un escalofrió por el cuerpo.

Bellota: bien pero no te enojes. Bueno aquí voy

Se acercan y se besan

Pasan los minutos

Tatiana: Ejem *toce

Bellota: Ya Menos mal pensé que nunca acabaría

Butch: no me digas

Bellota* se sonroja

Butch: al parecer lo disfrutaste verdad verdecita *sonríe pícaramente

Tatiana: Jeje ^ ^

Bien continuemos =3

Bombón que piensas de tu hermana kuriko

Brick: hermana ¿?

Tatiana: ups

Bombón: Tatiana * con el puño levantado

Ps, es una molestia, porque me levanta de la peor manera, se come mis dulces, coge mis cosas y seguía enumerando todas la cosas malas que le hacia kuriko y tardo como 2 horas

Tatiana: ZZZZzzzzz * y con babita en la boca

Bombón: Tatiana

Tatiana: mami ellos me obligaron * despertándose

Bombón: bueno como seguía ante que alguien se durmiera

Los siento

Pero, ella es mi hermana, asi que también la quiero aunque me haga cosas malas como

Ya entendimos

No se han tan gruñones, bueno al final la quiero tal y como es * sonriendo

Tatina: bueno después de una laaaaaaaaaaarga respuesta

De parte de bombón. Tenemos una pregunta para los rrbz y es como obtuvieron sus poderes..

Brick: yo le contare como paso todo sucedió cuando

**Flashback**

Xxx: Chicos que quieren hacer hoy

Xxx: ya se vayamos a destruir la ciudad

Xxx: Brick Eso lo hicimos ayer

Brick: que tal si robamos la tienda de dulces

Xxx: Eso lo hicimos la semana pasada

Xxx: Boomer tiene razón!

Boomer: la tengo

Xxx: no idiota_*** le lanzo una bola de poder verde**_

Boomer: Deja de hacer eso butch

Butch: no seas una niñita llorona

Brick: cállense par de idiotas

_***se acuesta en el pasto**_

Butch: la vida de villanos apesta ya ni siquiera es divertido es muy fácil robar.

Brick: tienes razón

Boomer: lo mismo digo

De repente ocurre una explosión y salen tres rayos Z blancos que se dijeren hacia….

Brick: chicos que son esas luces

Boomer: se están acercando

Butch: chiiicos creo que van a aterrizar donde nos encontramos

_***Los rayos Z blancos impactan en el suelo**_

Brick: que ropa mas cool

Boomer: Un bate de beisbol Genial tiene poderes

Butch: increíble una flauta, además esta ropa me hace ver como un dios

Brick y Boomer: -_-U

Brick: veamos si podemos volar _***volando **_

Butch. Chicos vamos a otra parte

Boomer: Ok ^.^

Brick. No escuchan lo mismo que yo

Auxiliooooooooooooooooooooo!

Boomer: si son unas persona en peligro

Butch: exacto

Brick: hay que salvarlas

_***salen volando hacia un edificio en llamas **_

Brick: chicos hay que sacar a esas personas

-Butch busca en el edifico si no hay heridos

Butch: entendido

-Boomer saca a la gente

Boomer: Ok

Y yo me encargare de apagar el fuego

Ok todo esta saliendo acorde al plan ya he apagado las llamas

Boomer: Brick

Brick: si

Boomer: ya esta listo

Brick: no has visto a butch

Boomer: no lo eh visto

Butch: aquí estoy. Apenas hay un herido

_***llegan los bomberos**_

Bombero 1: gracias por ayudar

Niña: gracias son mis héroes

Los tres RRB se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que había dicho la niña

Y salieron volando de ese lugar.

Pasaron 4 años desde ese día donde los habían considerado unos verdaderos héroes.

**Fin del flashback**

Tatiana: me agranda más cuando son buenos, aunque nos encantaban cuando eran chicos malos* recordando

Gracias *dijeron los 3

Tatiana: bueno hay otro reto *lee la hoja

Al parecer es

Momento de silencio

Es par butch

Bellota: tas tan de mala idiota

Tatiana: y bellota

Butch: y tu también bruja

Tatiana cantara Right round

Bellota: bien * dice de mala gana

(Butch)

YOU SPIN MY HEAD RIGHT ROUND, RIGHT ROUND  
WHEN YOU GO DOWN, WHEN YOU GO DOWN DOWN

(Bellota)

YOU SPIN MY HEAD RIGHT ROUND, RIGHT ROUND  
WHEN YOU GO DOWN, WHEN YOU GO DOWN DOWN

(Butch)  
HEY  
HOPPED OUT OF THAT HOUSE WITH MY SWAGGER  
HOP IN THAT WITH GIRL, I GOT PLACES TO GO!  
PEOPLE TO SEE, TIME IS PRECIOUS  
I LOOK AT MY CROWD AND THEY OUT OF CONTROL  
JUST LIKE MY MIND WHERE I'M GOING  
NO WOMEN, NO SHORTIES, NO NOTHIN BUT CLOTHES  
NO STOPPIN NOW, MY PAROLEES ON ROLE  
I LIKE MY JEWELRY, THAT'S ALWAYS ON GOLD  
I KNOW THE STORM IS COMIN  
MY POCKETS KEEP TELLIN ME IT'S GONNA SHOWER  
CALL UP MY HOMIES THAT'S HOME  
THEN POP IN THE NIGHT CUZ IT'S MEANT TO BE OURS  
WE KEEP A FADE AWAY SHOT CUZ WE BALLIN  
IT'S PLATINUM PATRON THAT BE OURS  
LIL MAMA, I OWE YOU JUST LIKE THE FLOWERS  
GIRL YOU TO DRINK WITH ALL THAT AND POWER CLUBS

(Butch)  
YOU SPIN MY HEAD RIGHT ROUND, RIGHT ROUND  
WHEN YOU GO DOWN, WHEN YOU GO DOWN DOWN

(bellota)

YOU SPIN MY HEAD RIGHT ROUND, RIGHT ROUND  
WHEN YOU GO DOWN, WHEN YOU GO DOWN DOWN

(Butch)

FROM THE TOP OF THE POLE I WATCH HER GO DOWN  
SHE GOT ME THROWIN MY MONEY AROUND  
AIN'T NOTHIN MORE BEAUTIFUL TO BE FOUND  
IT'S GOIN DOWN DOWN.  
FROM THE TOP OF THE POLE I WATCH HER GO DOWN  
SHE GOT ME THROWIN MY MONEY AROUND  
AIN'T NOTHIN MORE BEAUTIFUL TO BE FOUND  
IT'S GOIN DOWN DOWN

(Butch)  
HEY  
SHAWTY MUST KNOW I'M NOT PLAYIN  
MY MONEY LOVE HER LIKE A NUMBA ONE FAN  
DON'T LOOK AT MY MOUTH, LET HER TALK TO MY FANS  
MY BENJAMIN FRANKLIN  
A COUPLE OF GRANDS, I GOT RUBBER BANDS  
MY PAPER PLANES MAKIN A DANCE  
GET DIRTY ALL NIGHT, THAT'S PART OF MY THING

KEEP BUILDING CASTLES THAT'S MADE OUT OF SAND  
SHE'S AMAZING, THE FIRE BLAZING  
HOTTER THAN  
GIRL WON'T YOU MOVE A LIL CLOSER?  
TIME TO GET PAID, IT'S MAXIMUM WAGE  
THAT BODY BELONG ON A POSTER  
I'M IN A DAZE, THAT BOTTOM IS WAVIN' AT ME  
LIKE DAMN IT I KNOW YOU  
YOU WANNA SHOW LIKE A GUN OUT OF HOLSTER  
TELL ME WHATEVER AND I'LL BE YOUR ROPER ..

(Butch)

YOU SPIN MY HEAD RIGHT ROUND, RIGHT ROUND  
WHEN YOU GO DOWN, WHEN YOU GO DOWN DOWN

(Bellota)

YOU SPIN MY HEAD RIGHT ROUND, RIGHT ROUND  
WHEN YOU GO DOWN, WHEN YOU GO DOWN DOWN

(Butch)

FROM THE TOP OF THE POLE I WATCH HER GO DOWN  
SHE GOT ME THROWIN MY MONEY AROUND  
AIN'T NOTHIN MORE BEAUTIFUL TO BE FOUND  
IT'S GOIN DOWN DOWN  
FROM THE TOP OF THE POLE I WATCH HER GO DOWN  
SHE GOT ME THROWIN MY MONEY AROUND  
AIN'T NOTHIN MORE BEAUTIFUL TO BE FOUND  
IT'S GOIN DOWN DOWN

(Butch)

I'M FEELIN MY MONEY  
I'M OUT OF CONTROL  
SOMEBODY HELP ME  
SHE'S TAKIN MY BANK ROLL.  
BUT I'M KING GOLF THE CLUB  
AND I'M WEARIN THE CROWN  
POPPIN THESE BOTTLES  
TOUCHIN THESE MODELS  
WATCHIN THEY ASSES GO DOWN DOWN

(Butch)

YOU SPIN MY HEAD RIGHT ROUND, RIGHT ROUND  
WHEN YOU GO DOWN, WHEN YOU GO DOWN DOWN

(Bellota)

YOU SPIN MY HEAD RIGHT ROUND, RIGHT ROUND  
WHEN YOU GO DOWN, WHEN YOU GO DOWN DOWN

(Butch)

YOU SPIN MY HEAD RIGHT ROUND, RIGHT ROUND  
WHEN YOU GO DOWN, WHEN YOU GO DOWN DOWN

(Bellota)

YOU SPIN MY HEAD RIGHT ROUND, RIGHT ROUND  
WHEN YOU GO DOWN, WHEN YOU GO DOWN DOWN  
WHEN YOU GO DOWN, WHEN YOU GO DOWN DOWN

Tatiana: y así finalizamos ente capitulo, gracias por leer, y dejen comentarios

Blake: hasta la próxima

Rrbz: Comenten =3

Ppgz: Por fiiiis!

Adiiiiiiiiiiiiiiios! :D


	8. sorpresas, gritos y mas gritos

_Capitulo 8_

_Sorpresas y gritos _

_By: blossomxbrick041999_

_**Las Ppgz y los Rrbz no me pertenecen yo solo me baso en estos personajes para hacer mis historias.**_

Tatiana: Hola A todos nuevamente, perdón por no actualizar rápido, pero quería ver cuantos comentarios llegaban para hacer el capitulo de lo mas increíble, pero en fin agradezco los que comentaron y para que se emocionen los he colocado *O*

Bellota: Hola. Espero que no me hayan colocado retos de mi desagrado

Butch: o vamos sigues molestas por los retos, pero si yo los ame

Boomer: porque no empezamos ya

Tatiana: oh gracias por recordármelo Boomer

Boomer: de nada

Burbuja: Tatiana él es _**Mio **_* sujetándolo

Boomer: jejej Burbuja *nervioso por el acercamiento

Blake: Tatiana cuando veré a mis hermanos

Brick: sigues aquí que fastidio

Blake: El sentimiento es mutuo

Bombón: no me digan que comenzaran a pelear de nuevo

Butch: vamos bellota no seas así

Bellota: si claro idiota

Burbuja: es mio, mio, mio

Boomer: jejejejej

Bombón: idiotas dejen de pelear

Brick: el comenzó

Blake: hay si ¡

Y seguían gritando hasta…..

Tatiana: Hay Ya basta, me tienen harta de tanta quejadera de parte de ustedes * grita histérica

Porque no mejor comenzamos ya

Haaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii!

El primer reto es que bellota y butch tienen vestirse de sus personalidades opuestas y actuar.

Bellota / butch: Quuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeee ¡!

Tatiana: no le veo nada de malo al reto, tienen que sentirse tranquilos de que no esta siendo crueles con ustedes, así que háganlo rápido, se los ordeno.

Ahora vayan al camerino a cambiarse

Bellota: bien

Butch: grrr

*pasan los minutos y vemos a bellota con una falda verde limón, una blusa de hombro caído, su cabello suelto, con…. Tacones y con brillo en los labios

Butch: venia vestido con una camisa manga larga verde oscuro arremangada

Unos jean grises. Y una zapatos blanco, y tenia el pelo arreglado

Brick: que te paso hermano

Butch: Mira tu im-

Tatiana: Butch EL RETO

Butch: solo me cambie de look hermano

Boomer: te ves bien bro

Jajajajaja

Burbuja: Me encanta bellota *gritando

Bellota: muchas gracias burbuja

Tatiana: bueno duraran así todo el capitulo

Bueno sigamos con algo que les tengo preparando

Se ve a buck y brad

Brad: Hola hermano te extrañamos *corriendo en cámara lenta

Blake: Hola *corriendo en cámara lenta

Buck: Te extrañamos tanto *corriendo en cámara lenta

Y se abrazan mutuamente

Tatiana: *toce Ejem ejem

Oh PERDON *dicen los tres y se separan

Tatiana: bien como te lo prometí Blake, aquí están tus hermanos

Bueno porque no seguimos con los retos

Este dice *leyendo una hoja que le mando un fan

Burbuja que utilice la ropa de bellota y que actué como ella

Burbuja: enserio tengo que cumplir con el reto

Tatiana: quieres que te conteste

Burbuja: mejor no

Tatiana: tu ropa esta lista, ve al camerino

Burbuja: Ok

Tatiana: mientras ella va y se cambia porque no vemos como les va a los verdes con su reto.. Bellota te gusto este reto

Bellota: Esto es una Mier –

Tatiana: * mirándola fijamente y alzando un ceja

Bellota: todo esto es maravilloso, me fascino este reto con una sonrisa…. Falsa

Tatiana: …. *pensando y tocándose la barbilla

Bellota: que rayos estas haciendo, perdón que estas haciiiiendo ¡!

Tatiana: sinceramente te voy a decir que esa sonrisa es de lo mas falsa de enseñare como se hace * sonríe de oreja a oreja

Asiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_!

Todos con una gotita detrás de la nunca y con cara de WTF

Tatiana: Que! Acaso tengo monos en la cara o que

No *dicen todos

Burbuja: de que me perdí! Vestida con un pantalón militar azul rey, unas botas negras, una blusa azul cielo con un chaleco negro y tenia una sola colita

De nada *dicen todos

Tatiana: Te ves bien burbuja

Burbuja:- Bien, acaso eres idiota o que *mirando a Tatiana

- ni siquiera me gusta

Y ustedes que me ven *mirando al publico

Tatiana: Wow se tomo muy enserio su papel

Aja *asienten todos

Burbuja: que fastidiosos son ustedes, hey Boomer estas muy guapo *sonríe

Boomer: gracias

Bellota: HEY! Yo no actuó así con los chicos. Burbuja

Burbuja: Aja ¬¬ lo que tu digas, sabes algo *tráiganme una silla y voltea la silla y se sienta. Pues a mi parecer tú siempre actúas ruda con todo el mundo

Bellota: no siempre burbuja, pero estoy orgullosa de ti *con lagrimas en los ojos

Butch: Porque tanto sentimentalismo Aquí *rodando los ojos

Tatiana: Mira idiota cumple el reto o castigo que tengo preparando sii pierdes

Butch: traga en seco

Bellota: Tatiana no creo que sea tan malo pero.. yo si seguiré con el reto

Butch: sii, no puede ser tan malo de que me preocupo soy fuerte

Yo puedo con todo, así que me vale verga si pierdo el reto o no

Tatiana: bueno tu veras después no me vengas pidiendo piedad con tu castigo y tengo varios *sonríe maléficamente y maniáticamente

MuaJajajajjajajajjajajja

Todos con una gotita grande detrás

Brick: al parecer tiene problemas*susurra a bombón

Bombon: así parece *susurrando

Blake: será que nació así *susurrando

Tatiana: porque no callan ese pico si no quieren sufrir *susurrando

EHHHHHH! *gritan

Tatiana: continuemos Ya

:3

Buck / Brad: bipolar *susurrando

Tatiana: Maldita sea que no soy bipolar, serán su abuela, la vecina o que mierda se yo ahora cayesen y continuemos ya *respira agitadamente y con un tic en el ojo

Asienten todos

Tatiana: bueno butch como no quisiste seguir con el reto tu castigo será

Redoble de tambores

Ir a un cuarto con todo lo que odias en la vida

Butch: Eso es todo por favor no soy una niñita como Boomer

Boomer: sii * lo piensa bien

Oooyeeee

Butch: ves

Tatiana: eso lo veremos, por favor seguridad lleven a butch al cuarto este durara 4 horas ahí

Butch: no puede ser tan …. Malo

*se cierra la puerta sola

Y se escucha decir de parte de ….

Butch: sáqueme de aquí rápido ¡! *grita

Mientras en el programa

Tatiana: veamos como le ira después a butch después que vuelva muajajjaja *riendo maléficamente

Jejejejej *todos con una gotita de sudor

Y se escucha saquéeme de aquí por favor esto es horribleeeeeeeeee!

Bellota: estará bien allá dentro

Burbuja: Bellota no me digas que estas preocupadas por butch *sonriendo

Bellota: N – no claro que no

Burbuja: Aja ¨*rodando los ojos

Bombón: y bien seguimos o que

Tatiana: si ya voy

Bueno aquí hay uno para Brick

Brick: para mí

Tatiana: nooooo para… *pensando

Ash, si es para ti, y te haces llamar el más listo

Brick: Hey claro que soy listo, y además de guapo *sonriendo coquetamente

Blake: en tus sueños idiota

Brick: relájate Brick, no te comportes de manera infantil

Tatiana: Blake vete de aquí y no provoques a Brick o si no castigo

Blake: bien

Tatiana: tu reto es que le digas lo que sientes por bombón y le dediques una canción

Burbuja: huy pero que cursis!

Bellota: no al contrario es muy romántico

Boomer: esto es raro y confuso

Burbuja: no hay nada de raro boomy y lo besa

Boomer: jejeje

Brick: bueno creo que no lo podría expresar en palabras, todo lo que siento por ella, lo maravillosa que es y siempre ha sido. Entonces mejor le canto en una canción.

Bombón: *sonrojada

Quiero estar ahí

Quiero ver tu luz entrar por mi ventana  
Que alimenta el alma todas las mañanas  
Quiero estar contigo aunque sea un momento  
Quiero poder decirte lo que llevo dentro

La mira

Pienso en tí dormido sueño en tí despierto  
Si tu voz escucho se me olvida el tiempo  
Mirando tus ojos mi motivo encuentro  
Conduciendo el viento nuestro amor invento

Y sonríe de forma coqueta

Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir  
Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir  
Quiero estar ahí

Esta noche quiero entrar por tu ventana  
Conocer tus sueños dormirme en tu cama  
Esta noche voy a detener el tiempo  
Para que jamás me borres de tu cuerpo

Quiero ser la llama eterna que habita en tu pecho  
Quiero regalarte todos mis secretos  
Mirando tus ojos mi motivo encuentro  
Conduciendo el viento nuestro amor invento

Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir  
Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir

Quiero estar ahí, es lo que quiero quiero quiero  
Quiero estar ahí, es lo que quiero  
Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir  
Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir  
Quiero estar ahí, quiero saber de ti, poder vivir  
Es lo que quiero quiero quiero  
Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir  
Quiero saber de ti

Brick: te amo bombón y espero, que tu también sientas lo mismo por mi, ya que tu eres mi mundo bloss. *sonrojado

Tatiana: y que contestas a respeto a eso bombón

Bombón: que yo también lo amo con todo mi corazón pero que no había tenido el valor de decirle pensando que me rechazarías por ser un rrbz y yo una ppgz

Pero veo que tu corresponde a mis sentimientos* sonrojada

Brick: ahora solo falta una cosa por hacer, le toma la mano a bombón y le dice bloss te gustaría ser mi novia. *sonrojado

Blake: Grrr *se me adelanto. Porque las fans me odian tanto yo quería estar con ella Buua TT_TT*

Brad: tranquilo hermano

Buck: ya encontraras a alguien

Blake: gracias

Bombón: siiiiii! *y se le zansa en brazos de su amado (te estas volviendo muy cursi ¬¬)

Tatiana: bueno esto es todo por hoy muchas gracias por esperar

Burbuja: adiós =D

Boomer: no eremos pronto si salimos vivos primero

Tatiana: como así que vivos

Brick: tienes que admitir Tatiana que mas de uno saldrá traumado

Bombón: estoy de acuerdo con Bricky

Bellota: adiós, uff, por fin puedo ser yo

Tatiana: siento que se me olvida algo

Blake, buck y Brad: hasta el otro capitulo y dejen comentarios gracias por leer.


End file.
